


Liquid Intoxicating Dreams

by blueandbrady



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday Nick didn't really believe Harry had a twin, and today Nick can't believe Harry and said twin are kissing on the sofa. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Intoxicating Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's threesome challenge over on [Livejournal](http://bestboys.livejournal.com/1342.html)! It's cleaned up comment!fic.

Marcel is staying with Harry the entire two weeks he's here on holiday, from what Nick can tell. Which is fine, totally fine. Except for how they're apparently inseparable and Nick misses Harry's attention. It's like Marcel is the only one in the room anymore.

That's not to say that Nick's attention isn't on Marcel as well. Because that'd be a lie. Because it's _still weird_.

Marcel continues to wear sweater vests and bowties and his hair slicked back and he has this habit of snorting and wheezing when he laughs and he talks really fast but just as aimlessly and rambly as Harry and it's doing his head in. There are essentially two Harry's in his life right now and he thought he had his hands full with one.

Also there's the thing where Harry keeps touching Marcel in ways Nick thought were for him only now and it's making him think _things_. Wrong things. Bad things.

"We should go out!" Nick says, clapping his hands together to get their attention. They're currently huddled together on Nick's other sofa, heads bent and whispering.

"Marcel doesn't drink," Harry says, then smirks, sharing a look with Marcel that makes him blush. "Much."

Nick wants to know the story behind that so bad he could scream, but he maintains his composure and says, "Well, _I_ am going to drink then."

Nick pours himself a glass of wine and then brings the bottle with him into the lounge. Harry and Marcel are so intertwined on the sofa it's like they're one person, and Nick would like to know more about Marcel's hand on Harry's thigh.

Two quick glasses of wine later, and Nick says, "You two are awfully close for brothers. For brothers who never see each other, I mean." Nick really meant it the first way.

They both look up, but Nick's looking at how he can't see Harry's fingers because they are _under Marcel's jumper_. Maybe it's a twin thing. Nick needs to find some more twins and ask.

Harry smirks. Nick tenses. Harry up to something is never good.

"Think he's finally catching on, Marcel," he says, whole hand disappearing under Marcel's jumper now.

Nick feels exposed when Marcel's eyes meet his. His grin isn't exactly like Harry but it's close enough for Nick to want to bite it. Christ, he should not have any more wine.

"Maybe," Marcel says.

One second Nick is leaned forward, setting the bottle of wine back down on his coffee table, everything as right in the world as it can be considering, and then the next he's sat back up, looking across the table at Harry and Marcel kissing. Full on snogging. Marcel's not even got his glasses on anymore. "Um," he says.

They ignore him, which is par for the course that is Nick's life. Harry's hands are up under Marcel's jumper and Marcel's fingers are holding onto Harry's shoulders for dear life and the way they're kissing, how they tilt their heads accommodatingly, no hesitation, no awkwardness, speaks volumes. 

They've done this before. A lot. 

"What the hell," Nick says a little louder. 

Marcel starts to giggle and Harry has to pull away, pouting at him ridiculously. 

“He’s looking,” says Marcel, eyes on Harry. 

“I know,” Harry says, and kisses him again. 

Nick sighs, reaching for the wine bottle again. 

Marcel's hands have tangled themselves in Harry's curls and he looks like a biter, kind of like Harry and it hits Nick that they probably kiss the same because they learned with each other. 

He takes another swig from the bottle. 

"Nick," Harry says, kissing down Marcel's throat, -- hot, wet, open mouthed -- and Nick's eyes meet Marcel's over the top of Harry's head. "When you're done with your wine, feel free to join us." 

Nick swallows. Christ, he wants that. He wants that a lot, but. "Yeah? You both want me over there?" He tries to meet Marcel's eyes again but he won't cooperate. 

"Yes," says Harry. "Marcel, tell Nick you'd like him to join us." 

Marcel turns bright red. It's easily noticeable on his pale skin and Nick really, really wants to see where it disappears beneath that jumper. It's baggy and cut a bit low and drapes over his hands and Nick feels stupid for a second for not realizing until now that it's actually Harry's. Of course. "I, uh, erm, yes," Marcel stammers out. 

Harry laughs and moves away from Marcel's collarbone. "Stop being weird. It's just Nick. Tell him what you told me last night." 

" _No_ ," Marcel hisses, eyes widening. He grabs Harry by the collar of his shirt and bodily yanks him into another kiss. Nick nods appreciatively. It's a move he's used on Harry himself many a times. 

Harry moans, wrapping his arms around Marcel and they're off again, in their own little world. Nick wants to be part of that world. 

He gets up wobbly, wine gone to his balance and ambles over to them, unsure where to sit, on the other side of Marcel or the other side of Harry. Harry decides for him by kicking out and tripping him, knocking him down beside Marcel. 

"Kiss him; I wanna watch," Harry says, and shoves Marcel's face toward Nick's with a finger on his cheek. 

Marcel is blushing and looks a little frightened now that he's not wrapped up in Harry, so Nick pretends it's just him and some fit bloke he brought home and cups his cheek, slides his hand up and into Marcel's neatly slicked back hair and draws him in slowly. 

Just as Nick suspected, Marcel kisses frighteningly similar to Harry which is bad for the places his mind will go to later but good for now because he gets lost in it, presses Marcel back into the sofa and kisses him until they're both panting and Marcel's chasing his tongue before it has a chance to truly get away. 

Harry makes noise that gets both of their attention and when they look over, he has his jeans open and is stroking his cock, eyelids fluttering. "No, no, keep going," he says, speeding up his strokes. "Marcel, tell him what you want." 

Marcel looks like he'd rather not and instead pulls Nick back into a kiss, seemingly braver that way. He kisses deep and slow, and it's intoxicating much the same way when Harry does it, like he knows exactly how to make you shake from wanting so much more from so little and maybe that's the point. Maybe they practiced on each other until they got this good at it. 

It's not until Nick tugs on Marcel's jumper and it gets caught on his arm that he notices Marcel and Harry have been holding hands, fingers locked tight. Nick's stomach swoops and it has nothing to do with how turned on he is. He lets go of the jumper. He doesn't want them to have to let go of each other. 

Marcel's eyes blink open and he looks between Nick and Harry and then leans forward and whispers in Nick's ear. His voice shakes. "I want to blow him. Will you help me?" 

Nick makes a noise like he's been punched in the stomach. Marcel grins, bright and real, pleased with himself. They look so much alike in that moment. 

Harry narrows his eyes at them suspiciously until he realizes Marcel's swatting his hand away so he can replace it with his mouth, and then Harry goes lax, mouth falling open as Marcel sucks him in. 

Nick doesn't know why it's such a shock to see Marcel swallow Harry down like this, like it's nothing. All evidence would point to them doing this before but _seeing_ it is different. Everywhere he looks is Harry's face. He looks up and it's Harry's face when he's getting a blowjob, looks down and it's Harry's face when he's _giving_ a blowjob. It's doing Nick's head in and then Marcel pulls off with a slurp, licking his lips and looking up at them through his lashes. Nick's hard on throbs uncomfortably against the zip of his jeans. 

Harry moans, hand flopping uselessly at them. "Nooo, stop stopping." Nick rolls his eyes, grinning when he sees Marcel doing the same, and then ducks down, taking over. "Ohh, god, ok, ok, yes," Harry babbles. 

Harry's close, precome blurting onto Nick's tongue and he laps it up, tongue teasing more out until Harry's back is arching and Nick's being dragged off, Marcel's mouth fitting over him as Harry spills over the edge. There's come on the corner of Marcel's mouth and chin and even his cheek some how. 

"I cannot believe -- that wasn't the plan, Marcel," Harry's saying, words broken up by the need to suck air into his lungs. 

"There was a plan?" Nick asks. Harry just came in his twin brother's mouth and on his face and Nick watched it happen. He's fairly sure he's going to die soon because what else is there left to live for, really.

"Yes," Harry says. "He and I were going to blow _you_." 

Two Harry's between his legs, looking up at him with their mouth full of his cock. Nick knows for a fact he does not deserve this. 

Marcel's blushing again when he quietly mumbles, "We can still do that."

"Yes, we still can," Harry agrees. "And then I'll be hard again and I'm going to fuck you right in front of him. That's what you said you wanted last night, right?" 

Nick laughs because it's either that or cry. 

Marcel shoves his face in Harry's neck and they probably think they're being stealthy with their whispering, but Nick can hear Marcel saying really dirty things into Harry's ear and Harry whispering encouragements back and Nick takes a deep breath. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
